Certain chemical processing solutions used in photographic processing apparatus typically must be mixed with other chemical solutions or with water prior to their use. In order to assure product freshness it is often important for the mixing to be carried out just before use. This is particularly the case with photographic processing solutions used in photographic processors. Customer requirements for easier handling of these photochemical solutions, with less exposure to the chemicals, has generated the need for a closure which does not need to be removed or replaced in order to dispense the photographic processing solution. In addition, seal integrity, customer handling, and recyclability requirements have resulted in the need for a closure molded from high density polyethylene (HDPE) resin which can seal the bottle and be opened simply by inserting the bottle into processing apparatus having a probe for opening of the closure for allowing the processing solution to freely flow out of the bottle/container. At the present time, each photochemical processing solution to be mixed is stored in a separate plastic container/bottle closed by a liquid tight seal. The photochemical manufacturing community currently utilizes various closure methods for sealing bottles filled with photographic chemicals. In one method a foam/cardboard seal is inserted inside the bottle cap. This requires that the cap be removed prior to emptying the container. In a second method an aluminum foil seal is welded over the bottle neck opening and covered with a cap. Here again, the cap must be removed prior to puncturing the seal to open the container. A third method uses an integral bottleneck seal and segmented lid section (frangible) such as illustrated in EP0 0947441 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,324.
The above mentioned sealing methods have various disadvantages. Some do not meet the customer requirements of seal integrity, customer handling, recyclability, have a propensity to leak in the event of rough shipping, or are costly in nature because of multiple parts or the need for multiple steps during manufacture.
It is also important to provide a closure assembly that allows for rapid and complete drainage of the contents of the container.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.